Janitor Robot Rivals WallE Story Retold
by Chiro-the-Dragon
Summary: Eve didn't come to Earth alone. She had a partner along for the search. He was in fact very protective about Eve, and would sometimes get jealous when Wall-e got near her. The two become rivals, but they will join forces in the retold story of Wall-E!


**Janitor Robot Rivals**

Chapter 1- _The Alien Robots_

The dust and the smoke jetted out in every direction possible, covering much of the piles of trash cubes that Wall-E had made. For a second there, he yelled at himself for chasing the little red dot in the first place. While the dust and blazing fires grew closer, Wall-E dug himself deep into the ground out of panic. A few minutes later, there was complete silence, and the dust fog was beginning to clear. Removing the scalding rocks from his head, Wall-e shook nervously as he made his way to the surface, only to bang his head on something… Metal.

A gigantic rocket towered over him. He figured out that an unordinary spaceship landed right on top of him! Clearing himself of the dust, he rolled backwards, staring in awe at the colossal wonder. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise, and Wall-E darted behind the nearest rock. Two steel containers were pulled out of the torso of the ship, and were immediately separated into halves, revealing two robots. A small machine activated both, and was folded in back into the ship. The two-legged robot was the first to stir and scan it's surroundings. Wall-E thought it was an odd robot, and looked on curiously.

The body was reptilian like, having only two legs and a grasper at the end of its long tail. Its holographic eyes were green and had two horns on its head. The reptilian robot turned to face the egg shaped probe. It as well stirred, but had a much more simpler design. Finally, the ship left with another pelt of dust and heated rocks, but that didn't bother the new probes. The reptile robot looked pleased as the other probe started to look around with its holographic blue eyes.

'Any malfunctions, Eve? Is it all in check? Everything's functioning correctly?' The lizard robot sent a radio message –that in fact, only robots could hear- to the probe in the air known as Eve. 'Was there any memory lose…?'

Eve blinked two times, and gasped, 'Who are you?' With those words, the reptile probe's face was filled with worry and sullen emotions. Eve laughed robotically, and flew over to his side, 'you are easy to fool, my friend. You need to get checked for glitches when we return, Basilisk-WCD.' She giggled out, causing Basilisk to give her a scowl.

'Don't do that! You made my Data Rom jump for a second!' Basilisk sighs and smiles again. Wall-E looks at the strange new robots, for he cannot translate the radio signals very well, and he thought they were aliens. Although, Eve was drop dead gorgeous to him, and he couldn't keep his optics off of her as she started to fly around the area. Basilisk laughs and his legs fold up against body as he starts to float as well, looking like he is swimming in thin air. Both of the newcomers flew into the sky, chasing each other elegantly. Wall-E was amazed and intrigued at their flying, and he cleaned his optics every time they past on the ground and blew dust at him. Suddenly, Wall-E slipped and caused a rock to fall. The noise alarmed Basilisk and he opened his mouth. A blast of pure energy rushed towards the stone and blasted a hole straight through it. Eve flinched to the echoing sound of the blast, and flew to Basilisk's side. 'Why did you shoot? Did you see something?'

'No… But I heard something behind that stone…' He growled slightly.

'I guess it's gone now.' Eve shrugged a bit, before floating off in another direction. 'Come along, we have a job to do, and plant life to find.' Basilisk's legs unfolded andhe trotted beside Eve into the distance.

Wall-E cowered behind the rock, shivering violently. That Basilisk-WCD had scared him half to death, but it didn't stop him from following them. Keeping a distance so he doesn't get shot at again, Wall-E followed the duo around the wrecked city because of curiosity of what they can do. Another reason is his crush on Eve. She was the first female probe he'd seen, but Basilisk was very protective. He followed behind her and looked at every detail for any hostiles. Wall-E was forced to be in the shadows.

After many hours of following them, Wall-E discovered a lot of things that the new probes could do. Eve also has a blaster gun like Basilisk, which means that he will need to be even more careful around them. She is seen scanning many areas, but always gets a negative sign. Although, Wall-E saw something that made him grow jealous. Basilisk took a garbage can and scanned it. He emptied the contents and picked up some materials –that Basilisk called "Recyclable"- and dropped them into the container on his back. The rest of the trash was destroyed. Basilisk-WCD was a new century in Garbage Collection Robot Family, and Wall-E thought that his new cousin was going to steal his "job."

And then the rivalry began to unfold.


End file.
